


The Letter

by slipper007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Implied Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Some Spoilers, slightly dark material, still getting over Twist and Shout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 09:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4258296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slipper007/pseuds/slipper007
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So, what did Dean write to Cas at the end of Twist and Shout? The world may never know! This is what I think/hope Dean wrote.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Letter

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Twist and Shout](https://archiveofourown.org/works/537876) by [gabriel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabriel/pseuds/gabriel), [standbyme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/standbyme/pseuds/standbyme). 



Dear Cas,  
  
It’s been months since I’ve seen your smile, felt your breath on my cheek. I know that after ‘Nam, I was different. I brought the war and pain and death back with me. I shut you out, left you, thinking I could save you from myself. I now know that I hurt you by pushing you away. In my attempts to save you, I caused irreparable damage, and for that, I am so very sorry. I know that it’s my fault that you’re…you’re dead. If I hadn’t left, you probably never would have gone to San Francisco. You wouldn’t have gotten PCP or pneumonia. You wouldn’t have turned to cocaine to rid yourself of the pain I caused you. You would still be alive and happy. We’d still be together and you’d finally be a doctor.  
  
Baby, I can’t live without you. These months we’ve spent apart, both when I walked out and those after your death, have been utter torture. I’m sure you know that I can’t join you. Not yet. I still have promises to keep. I know that you can’t come back to me. At least, not on your own. So, I’m going to meet you in the middle. After your death, I started looking into ways to bring you back, whatever the cost. I found one.  
  
I’ve already made the deal. No backing out. I have ten years left, ten years that I’d like to spend with you. I swear that, if you’ll have me, I’ll never leave you again. Leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life, one that I’d like to fix. When you get topside, I’ll be at our old apartment.  
  
See you then,  
Dean

**Author's Note:**

> I need them to be happy together. I need Cas to come back and for them to live happily ever after. It's not realistic, but I need this.


End file.
